


Home

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poly Relationship, Post-Reaper War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: James Vega has been away for what feels like ages. Training at the Villa and working his ass off to obtain that coveted N7 ranking is all well and good, he loves that shit, but damn does he miss the men he left behind.John Shepard and Kaidan Alenko eagerly await the return of their lover, who has finally been granted some damn shore leave.Sappy shit and sexy times ensue, because of course they do.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



> Written for the Lovely BlueTeaParty, I was really happy to have gotten you for this spec rec assignment. I really hope you like this silly, fluffy and smutty thing!

**Home**

\-----------------------

The sun was glinting high in the sky, a beautiful and cloudless day, while John waited among a small crowd gathered around a shuttle landing bay. There were families with small children chattering away excitedly together, spouses or friends eagerly awaiting the return of their loved ones. Shepard wondered if he would ever get used to being on this side of things. The civilian side. 

Two years since the Reaper War ended, leaving him alive but missing half his left leg and sporting a mechanical prosthetic and a fancy glass eye, left as well. Two years since he’d been honorably discharged from Alliance with full pay and a generous pension. Two years since he’d held a gun. 

Commander Shepard had laid down his mantle, turned hands that had once been made for war and destruction towards creation. 

John Shepard had taken up the mantle of potter, gardener, homemaker. 

It had been one hell of a transition. One filled with grief, anger, pain and self-loathing. One that had also been filled with friendship, support, joy, and love. A lot of love. John rested both hands on his cane, using the added support to take some of the pressure off of his leg and the prosthetic. He felt nervous; the palms sweaty and heart beating with anticipation kind of nervous. The kind that made him tap his cane and squint at the sky, the kind that made him check his watch again and again. The kind that had a smile dancing along the edge of his lips. 

Six months, six whole fucking months since James had been on deployment, training at the Villa and god knew where. But today, today he came home. The nervous smile turned into an all-out grin as the shuttle broke atmo with a brilliant burst of light, some of the smaller children bursting into cheers. He checked his watch one more time before scanning his omni-tool for any missed messages.

Kaidan was late. Probably held up at some meeting or another, the biotic no doubt desperately trying to excuse himself. He had promised to make it, and Shepard was hoping he would keep that promise. Not just for himself, but for James too. 

John knew that underneath the mountain of muscle and bravado was a kind heart and beautiful soul. James would play it off, throw a joke or two around to make light, but he would be hurt. A big old softy, one that John loved more than he could have ever guessed.

The shuttle landed with a gentle hiss and Shepard took the opportunity to send a quick message to Kaidan. “Alenko, you better get your fine ass here in two minutes or you’re gonna break a marine’s heart. Drive safe though, love you.” He pressed send just as the door to the shuttle let out a sharp warning and a set of stairs unfurled from beneath, complete with handrails and safety lights. The door itself opened with a quick swish and two men in Alliance dress blues made their way down the stairs at a stately pace. Probably the commanding officers of the unit if Shepard guessed correct. They flanked the steps on each side and stood at attention as the marines training for the coveted N7 rank started filing out. 

Shepard’s grin returned as he saw the men and women, dressed in Alliance fatigues, try to curb their enthusiasm as they descended the stairs one at a time while their family and friends clapped and cheered them on. Finally, a smaller man dashed out from the crowd to grab his sweetheart and twirl her in his arms, causing the crown to hoot and holler, and any semblance of control or decorum deteriorated to marines dashing to their loved ones and vice versa. 

John ignored the crowd and kept his eyes trained on the shuttle, heart beating fast, stomach fluttering, and cane bouncing. 

Finally, the last one to step off the shuttle, James bounded down the steps and with a gentleness that surprised some, pushed through the crowd to make his way towards Shepard. Strong arms enveloped John, pulled him close and held him tight. He melted into James’s embrace, allowing himself a moment to breath the larger man in, to listen to a heartbeat that was as erratic as his own. 

“Missed you Loco, missed you a helluva lot.”

Pressed against James as he was, Shepard kissed James’s neck lightly and pulled back, looking into those smiling eyes. “Missed you too, James.”

He pressed their lips together, gentle at first, but it grew more insistent the longer they stayed locked. James’s tongue moved gently against his mouth and Shepard opened to him, James swallowing the little moan that he couldn’t suppress. It had been so fucking long and John had missed the hell out of this man. He knew what Vega was going through at the Villa, had done it himself after all. He knew how much being away from someone you loved could break you if you weren’t careful. 

John and Kaidan had each other to hold on to while James was away, and the third heart to their family had to make do with vid calls and hastily read and written messages. The occasional care package was allowed but mostly frowned upon. The twinge of guilt that flicked his gut was swept away with another swipe of Vega’s tongue.

“Hey now, save some of that enthusiasm for me, huh?” Kaidan’s husky voice, light with laugher broke through the haze and both men broke their kiss to turn to the other man. James beamed at the biotic and swept him off his feet with a kiss. 

Kaidan’s yelp of surprise was quickly smothered and John watched his two lovers with a fond smile on his face, his heart feeling full, near to bursting. Damn he hated it when they were apart. But they had James to themselves for three whole weeks. Watching the two men kiss and cling to each other sent a bolt of heat to his belly and John’s smile widened. Three whole weeks and they were going to make the most of it. 

“Glad you made it, Councilor,” John quipped when the two men finally broke apart for air, smirking at Kaidan’s exasperated eye roll. 

“I wasn’t going to miss this, not for anything in the world.” Kaidan placed his hand on James’s cheek and beckoned for Shepard with the other, who came all too willingly. He pressed a soft kiss to John’s lips before placing another onto James’s. “I told the other Councilor’s that I had a more pressing meeting. You wouldn’t believe the Salarian Councilor’s scandalized face.” He barked a short laugh and shook his head. 

“I’m honored you took the time to greet me personally Councilor.” James lowered his head in mock reverence and Kaidan punched him in the arm.

“Oh shut up.” He pulled James in for another kiss before pulling back with a smile. “I missed you.”

Vega’s face split with a wide grin. “Missed you too, Blue.” He shrugged huge shoulders and adjusted the strap of his rucksack on his back. “Let’s get outta here, yeah? I want a hot shower and to put on some sweats.”

John laughed and pulled both his men in for a hug, the three of them pressing their heads together. His voice was just a hoarse whisper when he said, “Good idea James. Putting on sweats when we’re just gonna pull you right out of them.”

Kaidan sniggered softly when James let out a quiet moan. “We’re going to treat you right. Show you just how much we missed you.”

James was breathing heavier when they finally pulled apart, face and cheeks flush. “Oh hell yeah. Looking forward to it.”

With a sharp wave of his hand, Kaidan summoned the sky-car that he had arrived in, the door opening smoothly. It was a council issued vehicle, one that could serve as a shuttle as well as a sky-car. The interior was roomy and lush, leather seats and plenty of room. The driver had rolled up the separator, giving the three of them some much needed privacy. 

Shepard whistled as he gave it a once over and James let out a delighted laugh.

“I see the Council is treating you right, Blue.”

Kaidan flushed and tried to feign nonchalance. “There are some perks. C’mon. Let’s go home.”

John clambered in with only a little trouble and Kaidan did his best not to hover before following him in. James allowed himself a moment to take it all in. He was going home, to the two people in the galaxy he loved the most. His heart beat heavily in his chest and his palms were sweating. 

“Home…yeah.” He hopped into the car with a grin.

 

\---------

 

James was barely through the door before Shepard had him slammed against a wall, joining their mouths together roughly, far needier than before and a hell of a lot sexier too. He felt a jolt of pleasure shoot straight to his groin as his dick woke up. Kaidan made a noise of approval from the doorway behind them. John teased his tongue and nipped at his lips and ground their hips together, and James could feel Shepard’s own dick, hard through his jeans. 

Their erections brushed together when Kaidan leaned against Shepard’s back, mouthing his neck with tender kisses while his eyes met James’ and the marine could barely suppress his needy whimpers. 

Reluctantly Kaidan pulled away, his own erection easily visible in his council attire, and Shepard followed, devious glint in his eye and smirk on his face. James was left panting and hard in his fatigues and in major need of getting off. Jacking off in the barracks was only so good and now with the real thing so near, with the two men he loved there to touch, he felt his body burning with desire. 

“Where are you going?” The words were rough and a tad breathless, flowing from his mouth before he could even process them. 

Kaidan turned and smiled, full of mischief. He gestured to his council robes, dick outline still all too visible through them, enough to make James lick his lips unconsciously, before heading to their bedroom up the stairs. James made to follow but Shepard held him back. 

“Sorry to kill the mood, but dinner will be here in five and I don’t think the delivery guy will appreciate you answering the door with your dick in my mouth.” John grinned, blue eyes like fire and James suppressed a shiver of want. 

A smile to match Shepard’s covered his face, “I don’t know, Loco. He just might like it. Hell, I might just like it.” 

Exhibitionism had never been his kink, but the thought of Shepard sucking him off while he chatted with the delivery guy was pretty hot actually. He felt his face flush and John let out a soft laugh. 

The older man pulled him in for a hug and another round of kisses before mumbling, “I’m really glad you’re home, James.”

He could only nod his agreement, an inconvenient knot constricting his throat and he had to blink several times to clear the moisture from his eyes. Once fully composed he leaned in for another kiss only to have the door ring at that precise moment. Shepard gave him a grin and a wink and went to go answer the door.

James shifted his dick in his pants to a more comfortable position and wandered over to the kitchen, taking down plates and glasses, setting the table at the side of the kitchen, a smaller round thing that they liked to use when it was just the three of them. Far cozier and far more intimate than their actual dining room which had a large table that seated twelve. John came back with both arms filled, brown paper bags containing their dinner. Curious, James peeked into the bags and was pleasantly surprised to see pasta, soup and chunks of thick bread. His stomach gave an appreciative grumble. He and Shepard had just finishing setting the table when Kaidan came down, dressed in sweats and a loose tank top, towel wrapped around his neck and hair dangling in damp, loose curls. 

“Smells good in here.”

“Yeah, Shep went all out it seems.”

Shepard laughed and gave Kaidan an appreciative once over. “Only the best for you James.”

“And don’t I appreciate it.” James gave a questioning glance at the towel and Kaidan’s face flushed just a tad before he responded.

“Ahh…just freshening up. You know…for later.”

Just like that all thoughts of food fled from his mind, dick once more stirring and he gave the biotic a lecherous smirk. 

“I’m looking forward to desert then.”

John snorted and rolled his eyes. “Really James?”

The marine laughed at his two lovers and shrugged. “It’s been a lotta lonely nights and cold showers for me, Loco.”

The former Spectre nodded and reached out to cup James’s face with the palm of his hand, still calloused and weathered. “Not tonight, not here. Never with us.”

James nodded and placed his own hand over John’s before giving it a soft squeeze. He glanced at Kaidan before saying, “I love you both, with all my heart, but either my dick or my stomach is gonna go crazy, and since we’re at the table…let’s eat.”

Kaidan let out a breathy laugh. “Here, here!”

The Second Human Councilor grabbed a bottle of wine from the cellar and opened a rather stellar red, fruity and a little dry, but it paired absolutely well with the spicy Italian sausage soup and the penne pasta. It was the first batch from the vineyard, Kaidan’s parents finally getting the orchard producing fruit again last year. Coupledwith the fact that James was home eating a delicious dinner with his boys, it was an unforgettable first bottle. 

They spent the better part of their evening feeding each other bits of pasta and spilling soup on each other as they tried to keep their hands steady amid chuckles and hums of enjoyment. Wherever Shepard had ordered from, it was a hit with all three of them. 

The heated glances they shared over the table and in between bites continued to fuel the fire in his belly, and James ached to get out of his clothes to ravish the men before him. Actual desert were three slices of some velvety dark cake but they decided to save those for later, hastily cleaning up and shoving the dishes in the sanitizer, before the three of them made a mad dash toward the bedroom, laughing and shoving each other aside like dumb horny teenagers. 

When they finally made it up the stairs without killing themselves and into the bedroom, James was lightly shoved onto the bed by Shepard. Kaidan then gently tugged at his shirt, the marine obligingly lifting his arms so the biotic could pull it off. John and Kaidan each knelt to untie his boots and pull them off, both making sure to keep eye contact with James as they did so.

Each piece of skin they revealed was mapped with licks or reverent kisses, light touches setting his body on fire. James’s dick strained against the fabric of his clothes and he desperately wanted to free it, but as he reached out and snapped open the button, his hand was swatted away by Shepard before he could undo the zipper. 

“Tsk tsk, James. Don’t be so hasty.” Kaidan gave him a heated grin, eyes glinting like blue fire and Kaidan dropped his sweatpants, revealing his hard and heavy dick. Ever so slowly the biotic lifted his tank top off, revealing a body still tight and fit, beautifully muscled and marred only by a few scars. 

Kaidan crawled onto James, resting on his hips, bare dick touching his own through the fabric. He gave an experimental grind of their hips and James let out a low groan, pleasure spiking through his dick and up his spine. Kaidan chuckled softly and did it again, this time the groan was swallowed by John who, now equally naked, had claimed his mouth with a rough kiss. 

“T-this isn’t fair. I w-want to be naked too.” James was breathless and his brain felt foggy from the stimulation, the exquisite torture his lovers were subjecting him too. 

John’s voice was rough and heavy, “What do you think, Kaidan? Have we teased him enough?”

The biotic paused in his soft thrusts and seemed to consider a moment, before nodding. “Yeah, yeah I think James has earned a reward for being so patient.” His brown eyes seemed to glint whiskey gold a moment in the faint light filtering the room before he pulled off of James. Both Shepard and Kaidan working together to yank his pants off, underwear and all. 

James’s dick sprang free, red and angry and he couldn’t stop the whimper of relief as cool air soothed abused flesh. Kaidan hummed his appreciation of the sight and John gave his dick a few hard tugs as he took in the sight before him; James naked and flush on the bed, Kaidan naked and mouthing James’s dick. His two lovers together with him again; everything perfect and right with the world. 

Kaidan grabbed James’s dick with one hand and ran his tongue along the length in a slow swipe, eyes glued to his face and smiled with the marine had to close his eyes and bite his lips. He peeled back the foreskin and swirled his tongue along the head, teasing soft grunts and curses from James before taking about half the length into his mouth. Kaidan hummed around the length and the marine bucked into his mouth, shoving deeper into his throat, gagging him for a moment. 

He pulled off quickly and gave him a warning glance and Vega smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Blue.”

Mollified, Kaidan leaned back to go again when it was his turn to gasp as rough hands grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks. John buried his face into his ass and used to tongue to make the biotic moan and pant against James’s dick, soft puffs of air against rigid flesh. 

James decided he loved seeing Kaidan like this, face loose in pleasure, hair a mess and that famous self-control falling apart. Flickers of blue danced along his golden skin as Shepard eased a finger into that tight hole, Kaidan moaning in pleasure at the intrusion. James gently cupped Kaidan’s face in his hands and lead that panting mouth back to his dick. Desperate for something to latch onto, to distract, to ground him. Kaidan swallowed James’s dick nearly to the hilt in one go, causing James to yelp in surprise. 

Shepard continued to work at stretching Kaidan out, prepping him while Kaidan worked at bringing James to the edge with his mouth, and James laid back and watched his two lovers take care of him and each other, the swelling emotion in his chest matching the pleasure everywhere else. He focused on his breathing, enjoying how Kaidan brought him so close to orgasm only to have the man back off before he fell over the edge. 

It was a delicious form of torture, his body screaming for release and the intensity of it all building each time. 

Finally, Kaidan released James’s dick with a wet pop, an obscene and sexy sound that shot shivers through his body. He looked back at Shepard, who after working three fingers in, had been teasing his hole with his tongue and said, “I’m more than ready, John.”

John nodded and pulled back with a grin. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his prosthetic with a pleased sigh, rubbing gently at the tender spots. 

For a simple, somber moment, James was reminded again what the cost had been for winning that damn war, the price Shepard had paid so they all might live. For a simple moment, with John sitting there rubbing at the nub where his leg should connect to thigh, James thought, there was no one more beautiful in the whole of the galaxy. 

Fuck he loved both of these men so damn much it sometimes physically hurt. And just as quickly the moment passed, John rolling back onto the bed next to Vega, grin on his face as he leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“You’re up James.”  Kaidan winked at him and rested his head between John’s thighs, running his tongue along the v of his abs and groin. John groaned and dropped his head back before running his hands through Kaidan’s hair. 

Taking a moment to admire Kaidan sucking John’s cock, Vega gave his own dick a few quick tugs, slick with spit but he was gonna need more than that if he wanted to fuck Kaidan without hurting him. Hopping up from the bed he grabbed the lube that was always in the left hand drawer of the side table and poured a generous amount over his dick, enjoying the velvety smooth feeling it gave him as he pumped slow strokes. 

Kaidan had his perfect ass in the air, and James poured a dollop of lube over his hole, earning him a hiss from the biotic and a chuckle from John. Knowing Kaidan had already been properly prepped by Shepard, James pressed the head of his cock against Kaidan’s entrance and pushed in, nice and slow. It was so tight and warm that James nearly blew his load after the head of his dick breached the tight ring of muscle. He held his breath and stopped his movements as he fought back his orgasm. Kaidan in turn moaned around John’s dick and set the man cursing his pleasure. 

The three of them reacting to each other, from James to Kaidan to Shepard just added to how hot and perfect the whole situation was. He knew in his heart that he would find this with no one else, he would want this with no one else. Finally, under control again, he renewed the process of easing into Kaidan, ten inches of thick dick was no easy feat, and he knew he had to be careful so he didn’t hurt his lover. 

It felt like ages before he was fully seated, Kaidan panting softly against Shepard’s dick, eyes shut in concentration as he relaxed around James’s dick. James in turn waited patiently, resisted the urge to pull out and thrust back in until Kaidan gave the word. 

“F-fuck, James. You’re so fucking big, filling and stretching me.” Kaidan was breathless and when he looked into John’s eyes, his brown ones were blissed out and clouded. He gave and experimental wiggle of his hips and moaned. “Y-yeah. Fuck me you big, sexy bastard.”

James and John shared a heated glance and chuckled and James pulled out almost to the head, all too happy to comply, before sliding back in, slow and gentle, reveling in the silky-smooth heat of Kaidan all around his pulsing cock. He kept the pace steady, enjoying the pleasure he gave and the pleasure he received from fucking Kaidan. He teased moans and whimpers out of the biotic, muffled sounds as the man’s mouth was often full of John’s cock; James fucking his ass and Shepard fucking his mouth. 

Kaidan in turn was in stimulation overload, both of his holes filled with the men he loved, his own dick hard and leaking pre-cum all over the sheets. He was so fucking close and he hadn’t even touched his own penis. He had missed this, the three of them together like this. 

Sex with John was as amazing as it always was, satisfying in all the right ways, but James was the missing piece to their lives, the one that completed them. He left an unfillable hole behind when he was away. As much as Kaidan wanted to support James in his endeavor to attain N7 ranking, he also just wanted the man home, not risking his life in dangerous missions. 

He was jarred out of his recollections as James started fucking him harder and faster, rhythm disjointed. Kaidan moaned around John’s dick as James hit his prostate repeatedly, raking over sensitive nerves, sending jolts of pleasure through his body and then he was coming. Mind blanking white and biotics flaring as he groaned and pulsed through his orgasm. 

James felt Kaidan’s ass clench around his dick when he came, the constricting friction all that was needed to send him over the edge into his own orgasm, the wash of blue biotics tingling over his skin as his lover spilled his seed into the sheets, as he spilled his own cum deep into Kaidan’s ass. He kept pumping into the man until his legs shook, his breathes came in desperate gasps, and his over sensitive dick screamed. He pulled out with a groan, watching as his cum leaked out his lover’s hole. 

Kaidan flopped onto his back and tried to catch his breath, the tingling afterglow still roaring through him as Shepard ran his fingers through sweat dampened locks. James noticed John was still hard, spit covered dick red and heavy between his legs. He asked the unspoken question to his lover but John just smiled and shook his head. Nodding James crawled into the bed next to the still panting biotic to steal a kiss, Kaidan all too happy to return it.

“Fuck you guys are sexy as hell.” John stated, giving his dick a few gentle tugs. He petted Kaidan’s chest and down his sweat covered abs, waiting a few more minutes for his breathing to calm before asking, “You think you’re ready for a round two Kaidan?”

The biotic let out a breathy laugh. “Hell yeah, I want you to fuck me too John.”

Shepard grinned and kissed the man roughly before helping Kaidan adjust to a more comfortable position on his back, James offering the pillow he was using and John placed it under the biotics hips for extra support. 

“You good?” he asked as he positioned his dick against Kaidan’s hole and when the man nodded, John slid in nice and easy with a low groan. “ _ F-fuck. _ ” 

John set a fast and hard pace, slamming into the biotic with each thrust, Kaidan bucking his hips to meet each movement and it wasn’t long into it that he was hard again, dick bouncing and leaking pre-cum all over his abs. James thought it was hot as fuck when Kaidan fisted the sheets and without a dick in his mouth, he was loud. 

Seeing a golden opportunity presented before him, Vega grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers before attempting to stretch himself out. It was a quick and sloppy job but he could tell neither John nor Kaidan were going to last for very much longer. He coated Kaidan’s dick with a few rough strokes, causing the man to cry out in pleasure, before crawling on top of the mand and lining his hole up and slowly pressing Kaidan’s dick into his ass. 

Kaidan wasn’t as big as Vega, but he had a fat dick and it his ass burned as it stretched him. He had turned so he was facing John, the older man leaning in for a sloppy kiss as he continued to fuck Kaidan. 

“Oh fuck. I’m so close. I don’t think I can keep this up.” Kaidan whimpered. 

John chuckled breathlessly, “You’re doing so good baby, just a little longer.”

“Yeah you sexy biotic god, you got this.” James panted as he fucked himself on Kaidan’s cock, stroking his own dick fast and hard. He felt his orgasm building quickly, threatening to be another big one. Kaidan bucked underneath him and let out a strangled cry as he came, the blue of his biotics flaring, and James grabbed John’s face with one arm to kiss him roughly before he was spilling into his hand and all over Shepard’s chest as abs. 

This in turn was enough to send John over the edge, letting out a long moan as he continued to fuck Kaidan hard, shooting deep into his lover as his mind whited out. 

James pulled off Kaidan’s dick with a pop and they both sighed at the loss of connection. He trudged off to the bathroom and wetted a few rags with warm water. Kaidan was still laying on his back, panting and eyes closed when he returned, John had collapsed on top of the man, the two of them still joined with Shepard buried deep. He smiled fondly at the image, carefully memorizing the scene before him. It would be something he could come back to when he was feeling lonely and horny at The Villa. He snorted and rolled his eyes when his mind helpfully supplied,  _ saved to the spank bank _ . 

He prodded John with a single finger poke to the ribs, causing the man to grunt and finally roll over, sliding out of Kaidan, and wasn’t that fucking sexy? Seeing the cum slowly leak out of his lover’s ass, not being able to tell what was his own and what was Shepard’s.  _ Saved to the spank bank _ . He chucked softly and threw a towel and John’s, who caught it with ease and then the two of them started tenderly cleaning Kaidan up. 

Kaidan gave a hum of approval and once they were done, the three of them pulled the top layer off bedding off, James supporting Shepard with an arm around his shoulder. The sheet underneath was fine so Kaidan flopped onto the bed and scooted over till he was on the left side of the bed and John crawled sleepily to the middle before blindly reaching out to James, who took his customary spot on the right. 

The three of them curled up together, John nestled safely in the middle where he could sleep feeling safe. Someone watching his front and someone watching his back. James felt the heavy lull of sleep spread throughout his body and mind, finally sated and delightfully sore in all the best places. They needed no covers, not when two of the men were biotics and radiated heat like a furnace.

As sleep overtook him, James couldn’t help the smile that danced along his face. He was home. 

He was home. 


End file.
